The Tsariaku of Zero
by Kaleber
Summary: When Tiffania summons a former King from another world, named Fes'ka Detorra, how will this affect the coming events of ZnT? After nearly being killed from over exerting himself, the son of a Guardian is sent to the ZnT world to be the Familiar to a blonde half-elf. (ZnT anime version. OC x Tiffania.) M just in case. Tsariaku is the name of a original creation of mine.
1. The Guardian Familiar

**I do not own ****Zero No Tsukaima**

"Talking" 'Thinking'

_The Tsariaku Of Zero_

_Chapter 1: The Guardian Familiar_

In a house in the middle of the woods lived a Elf... Well to be more precise as Half-Elf/Half-Human named Tiffania Westwood. She has lived in the woods for along time now, since her Mother and Father were killed.

Her Mother was a Elf and her Father was Human.

Her home has been sometimes attacked by Bandits, but she was able to get rid of them with her Memory spell. Just too in case it happens again, she has decided to summon a Familiar since she has yet to do so. She also wanted a companion. One that would accept her heritage.

"Okay, I guess it would be time to do the ritual. I've done the things I need to do so now would be the time to do it." She smiled wiping her brow with a small cloth she had in her pocket.

"Now where did I put my Wand?" She asked herself.

The Half-Elf rummaged through her side table next to the Queen sized bed in her room.

"Ah, here it is!" She pulled the small piece of carved wood out from the second drawer.

She closed the drawer and grabbed her hat, putting it on her head so it covered her long pointed ears. She opened the door to her room and walked into the main area as she closed the door behind her.

She moved over to one of the bookshelves in the main area of the house. Tiffania took a book that said 'Magic Spells and Incantations', flipped through it until she got to a page that has the Familiar summoning ritual incantation on it.

'I wonder what kind of Familiar I'll get!'

She ran towards the door and opened it, closing it behind her as she stepped outside. She headed over to the middle of the clearing in front of her house.

"Okay, now to do the spell..."

Tiffania pointed her Wand at nothing in particular, she started to chant the words required to do the spell and a Magic circle appeared below her on the ground with a star shape in the middle.

"I call you forth my powerful, divine, wise and beautiful Familiar. Please answer my call and come before me!"

Magic Energy gathered in her wand, causing a large green orb to form a few feet away from her. It expanded it's size until It was taller and wider than her. Then a flash of light emitted from the orb.

Tiffania covered her eyes with her hands so she wouldn't get blinded. The light dissipated and was replaced with a young man at least two years older than her.

He stood at five feet and eight inches inches. His silver-white hair was spiky and wild with a large bang going across his face, above his right eye, past his chin and a smaller one dangled over his left eye. His hair in the back spiked upwards slightly. His skin was pale and looked to be around eighteen years of age. His eyes were strange, they had black irises and gold pupils with a thin gold line around the iris.

His outfit was a sort of white sweater with a hood. She could see, what looked like armour, starting at his waist, that had a silver-white furry belt wrapped around his waist with magenta plates on his thighs and calves. Over the young man's left thigh was another plate that covered from his waist to his knee. The boots were covered in a magenta coloured metal and under the plates was a white coloured body suit of sorts. Under the sweater were outlines of plates, a chest plate and shoulder pads. On his hands he was wearing a pair of plated gloves with white coloured cloth and magenta plates. His last feature was the odd looking light grey piece of metal that covered his ears and connected with each other by a light grey piece of metal that goes around the back of his head. It has dark coloured lines over it, she could only guess as to what it was for.

* * *

_**(TTOZ)**_

The last thing I remember was falling through a portal. I assumed it would be the end for me. I had just got to meet my new nephew. The one that would take over the throne for me. I didn't want children, as of yet. I was protecting my twin brother, his wife, and his son, from a horde of Mojl'nir. They are fox like bipedal creatures and the enemies of my people. I am also the one whom has to defeat them, for I am stronger than any one. My Solstainium Guardian Slayer Magic, mixed with my Life Energy, should be enough to stop them. I was the only one- other than my brother -with the ability to use Magic. Being born off world has it advantages, if the planet has Magic Energy in it.

I sliced and diced through them. It was easy when you were firing Energy beams with one hand and have your other, along with your fore arm, transformed to look like a glistening gold coloured blade, that is suppose to be glossy black in colour. My magic makes the black metal have a golden colour, yet is still harder than diamonds.

My fore arm was covered in gold Solstainium with a spike at my elbow and my hand being a three foot long blade. I hacked and slashed, blasted and destroyed. Eventually nothing was left of the Mojl'nir's forces. My glowing neon blue hair and tail along with my gold and white eyes faded out back to their normal look. Golden wings made of pure Energy turned to nothing as the Energy reentered my body. Silver-white hair and silver-white tail with black and gold eyes.

I had overexerted myself and I knew the consequences. I was going to see my Mother soon. The one whom gave me my Magic power and my Guardian Slayer Magic. I started to fall and closed my eyes. What I thought was death's embrace was actually, the sensation of falling. Maybe the Guardians had another use for me... I'm not very sure.

All I know is that I feel better than I have in many years. I could feel wind blowing against my face. It felt... How could I say it? Good? Yeah that's the word. It felt a lot better than the usual hot air of my home land. I could hear trees blowing in the wind.

When I opened my eyes, I could see a lush green forest around me. I was standing in a small field inside of a forest.

'I don't think the Grand Guardian'sRealm looks like this from the tomes and books I read on the subject...' I looked around, taking in the forest around me and looked down. 'I don't remember putting on my sweater?' I stopped when my eyes landed on a teenage girl, about sixteen years old.

Her hair was a golden blonde colour and light blue eyes. She was probably one of the best looking creatures I've ever seen. In her hand she had what looked like a stick? I guess she can use Magic from the feeling of pressure on my body from her Magic level I'm getting. She also had a leather bound book in her other hand.

Our eyes locked for a minute or however long it was. I got lost in those light blue sapphires. I eventually broke out of my stupor and tried to ask her something, _"Hello? Where am I?"_ I asked in English, hoping that she would understand.

She then spoke, "I'm sorry I can't understand you... Ah! I've got an Idea!" She then opened her book and started to look through it. I sighed. This is going to be a pain, we can't even understand one another. _'Ugh...'_ I heard her foot steps as she came closer to me. The woman stopped at least five feet away from me.

She raised her wand and touched it against my forehead. The woman looked in her, what I assumed was a Spell Book. She looked back up and closed her eyes. The chant was an odd one, but when it was cast, I didn't feel any different.

"What did you do?" I asked, not noticing that I was speaking their language.

"It worked!" She grinned.

"I understood that! So a translation spell..." I mumbled the last part. I realized she was speaking in English, but I assumed she used the spell to make the words come out of my mouth, be heard in her language, making her's into mine.

"So... Why am I here? Is this the Grand Guardian's Realm?" I honestly doubt that I'm dead. I don't think I would have died from over using my power that much.

She tilted her head. "No, this is my home in the woods in the western part of a country called Albion. The reason as to why your here is because... um..." She hesitated.

I signalled for her to continue with my hand. "Is because I summoned you here to be... my... Familiar..."

"Isn't that like a servant or something?" I asked.

"If you don't want to be my Familiar, that's okay. I'm not forcing you..." She trailed off.

'So I have two options.' I rubbed my chin with my left hand. 'One, stay here with this girl as I guess my Mother and her higher ups are wanting me to do. Two, leave now, and try to survive in a world, where I have no idea what is what.' I scrunched my face together. 'I think I'll stay here with the girl and be her, what was it? Familiar? Yeah, that. If it is what you wish of me Pryddo, then I shall comply.'

"I think I'll stay, you seem like someone whom, would be a good Master. Besides, I have no where to go and I don't know what this land is or where it is." I told her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You don't have to call me Master. My name is Tiffania Westwood. It's nice to meet you."

I gave her a small smile. "My name is Fes'ka Detorra, it is a please to meet you as well. Now, how do you finish the ritual?"

Tiffa started to flip through the book, looking for the Familiar ritual again. I took this opportunity to look her over. She was wearing a green sundress and a hat that cover most of her head and a pair of sandals. My eyes immediately darted back up when they fell on her... Rather... large assets...

I sent some of my Energy into the Energy Reader on my head, causing the grooves to glow as a holographic screen appears over my left eye. I used my Energy to control the device and chose the 'Power Scanner' option. On the holographic screen a target box popped up and on the lower left of the screen showed the Velinese numeral for zero. I sent another small discharge of Energy into the Energy reader and started to scan for Tiffa's Energy Level.

Over all Power: Low, Second Class, 2010 units, 25% Unleashed.

I sent another pulse through to compare mine to hers.

Fes'ka Detorra: Over all Power: Warning! Energy Level cannot be rated into Ranking System. 50,683 units, 50% Unleashed. Full power: 101,366 units.

Tiffania Westwood: Low, Second Class, 2010 units, 25% Unleashed. Full power: 8040 units.

'Hm, not bad. Mine is still more powerful than her's. If I were to transform, then my power would be fifty times more than my full power.'

"Here it is!" I heard Tiffa say before she started to read through the book. I saved the information in my Energy Reader and turned it off.

I looked over at the blonde and saw her tomato red face. I raised my eyebrow. She gulped and walked over to me. She looked nervous under my gaze as she walked. Tiffa stopped in front of me and looked up. I got on one knee to make this easier. She took her wand and put it against my forehead. She started to chant, "Pentagon of the five elements, bless this humble being and make him my familiar!" She then put her hands on my cheeks, and before I could react, she kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened, 'She's kissing me!' When she took her lips away from mine, I could feel myself heating up. The heat started to become unbearable. Then my chest started to burn. I felt like someone lit me on fire and tossed me into a volcano.

I screamed in pain. I've never felt pain like this before. It was like my chest was being torn apart and put back together again. 'Why is this happening to me?!' I shouted in my mind, unable to form words with my mouth clenched shut from the pain.

I fell to my knees and I could hear Tiffa through my pain, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for doing this too you, but this is how the runes are inscribed. It will be over soon." She knelt down next to me and held me in her embrace, my teeth grinding and I was constantly twitching. She rubbed my back, it helped, but not much.

Eventually the pain sub-sided and I fell weakly in Tiffa's arms, the pain sapping most of my strength. "Are you feeling better now, Fes'ka?" She asked.

"I'm okay... I just feel tired, that's all." I laid my head against her shoulder, my breath brushing against her neck, causing her to blush. I didn't notice though. I was to preoccupied with catching my breath from the inscribing of the runes.

I'm not sure why, but... I kinda like sitting like this... I'm not sure what it is, I guess being raised as a warrior for most of your existence- 28 universal (Human) years, but my body is 18 -can make you not know a lot about normal life among other people.

I managed to get my breathing under control and stood up on unsteady legs. That wasn't a problem for long, as I got my Life Energy to flow through my legs, making them stable enough to use to walk. I walked around in a small circle to make sure that they were useable.

I stretched my arms, groaning at the feeling. "Ah, that feels much better! I'm still surprised that It hurt so much." I rotated my head around on my shoulders, earning myself a few cracking and popping noises.

"That sounds like it hurts." Tiffa said. I stopped stretching and looked at her. "Nah, it feels good more than feeling painful."

Just then I heard a noise coming from the forest. It sounded like... Foot steps. My enhanced hearing making the foot steps louder. I frowned slightly, Tiffa noticed. "What-" I put my hand over her mouth, putting my finger up to my mouth, shushing her.

"I hear foot steps." I whispered. Her eyes widened. I took notice of her sudden distress and told her too stay put. She complied with a small nod and I approached the side of the forest. The sounds started to get louder. I was about to reach the side of the clearing, when a bunch of men jumped out of the trees and bushes.

I backed towards Tiffa, getting into a defensive stance. The Bandits were wearing mostly leather armour, few had chain mail and plate mail. They had a different variety of weapons. Such as crossbows, swords, maces and axes. A rather tall man in the back had a rather... ancient looking Rifle. Like someone took it straight out of a Human'sHistory book. Although it looked like it was modified to be used with Magic or something.

Each one had a evil grin on their faces, they were looking straight at us. Though they were actually looking at Tiffa with lust filled eyes. That pissed me off. I let out a feral growl and glared at them.

The Bandits circled around me and my summoner, fully surrounding us. I leaned my head toward Tiffa and told her to stay back. She nodded and kept behind me. The man with the Magic Rifle- whom I assumed was the leader -pointed at me and declared, "Hand over the girl or we'll take her by force." He licked his lips and continued, "You best listen if you don't want to be beaten to a pulp!" He finished with a bellow of laughter and raised his ancient Rifle level with my forehead.

"Like I'll ever hand her over, you scum." I hissed and my hands crackled with gold and red coloured Energy.

"You'll regret ever saying that fool!" He shouted, "Get him boys! Make sure you grab the girl too!"

The Bandits let out a battle cry and charged towards me. I slammed my fist into the closest Bandit to my left, effectively breaking his nose and most of his face. One came from my right and I dodged his lunge with a sword and grabbed his wrist, twisting the Bandit's arm and taking his sword, I finished by breaking his arm and throwing him into one of his comrades.

A Bandit with a mace attempted to grab Tiffa, but failed to do so when I sent him flying into a tree with a red blast of Life Energy, causing him to lose consciousness. A brown bearded Bandit with a Great Sword made a downward strike on my head. I raised the Sword I took a few seconds ago and blocked his swing, twisting the blade around and plunging mine into his shoulder.

I left the Sword in the man and grabbed Tiffa. Jumping into the air and landing in front of the house, I put Tiffa down and she rushed inside. "What?! How can he jump so high?!" I heard a Bandit yell.

"Time to get rid of you idiots once and for ALL!" I charged at the group, bringing my arm back. I roared as my right arm made contact with the Bandit directly in front of me, sending him across the clearing, skidding to a stop when his face made contact with the ground.

A crossbow bolt flew by my face. I turned to see a bandit with a large wooden crossbow, he loaded another bolt into the weapon and taking aim for me. I vanished from sight and reappeared before the ranger, scaring the day lights out of him. I smirked, my blood was pumping with excitement. I love a good fight. I went for the legs, sweeping them out from under him before he even noticed me go for his legs. I then did a back-flip-kick, sending the unfortunate man up into the air.

The others gaped at my power and quickly got out of their stupor. To my amusement, the man I just sent flying landed on one of his buddies. I smirked. These idiots have no training what so ever. Okay, I'll make a exception for the Crossbow guy, but that was just because he caught me off guard. If I had my Energy Vision, this would be too easy. And maybe the guy with the Magic Rifle.

I was drawing this fight on for too long, something bad could happen if these guys stay here any longer. I clenched my fists. I didn't want to do this... But, I don't want to waste precious Energy.

I charged Magic Energy into my left foot and slammed in against the ground. The Energy spread across the clearing, creating gold coloured lines in the form of a circle around us. I made sure that it wouldn't affect any where near the house.

To say the Bandits were surprised would be a understatement. They were down right scared at my power. What I created was something my Mother taught me to only use unless necessary.

A Guardian's Spirit Shard...

I had created a Transmutation Circle to make a powerful Magic amplifier. One that used the Souls of different intelligent creatures. Such as Humans, Elves, my people and the Mojl'nir. There were around thirty Humans here. I think the ones with the broken face and the sword through the shoulder might be dead. Oh well. The only other way to make one is by absorbing a planet whole. Even then, it makes only a small one.

I stood at the centre of the circle that was made up of lines and different symbols. I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground, Magic escaping from my hands and entering the circle.

Tendrils of Energy wrapped around the Bandits and muffled their screams. The tendrils sapped their Souls from their bodies. Leaving only empty husks, empty... Soulless... Husks. Each one falling to the ground with a continuous thump.

Just to clean up the mess, I used the Circle to absorb the organic matter. Leaving a small shinning sphere, twice the size of a blueberry. It's sphere has a glowing gold core surrounded by red material. The stone is indestructible, made of a flawless material, or so my Mother says. The shard can with stand more force than a sun going supernova five-thousand times over. The only way to break it is when it runs out of Energy and it reduces itself to nothing, but ash and dust.

I walked over and grabbed the sphere, shoving it in my sweater pocket.

"Help! Fes'ka! Please, help me!" I heard Tiffania shout. Dammit... One of them must of gotten away from the circle when I wasn't looking. I rushed over to the house and flung the door open, making sure not to rip it off of the hinges, and bolted into the house. I passed the main room and entered the kitchen to find Leader of the Bandits holding a Magic Pistol to Tiffa's head while fondling her left breast. She had tears streaming down her face and was accompanied by a blush.

NOW I was officially pissed. My silver-white hair swished slightly in a invisible wind and slightly became a bright neon blue for a split second. The Bandit Leader laughed in his bellowing voice. I growled as I moved my right hand behind my back and it sparked with gold coloured Magic Energy and a small gold Solstainium spike stuck out of my palm.

I vanished and reappeared behind the large Human and slammed the spike into his back. I quickly grabbed Tiffa with my left hand and pulled her away from the bandit. I pulled her into my embrace and turned my back on the man.

The gold spike pulsed with Energy and expanded in an instant, making the metal literally explode from his body. The end result was a Human spike ball. With Tiffa's head still against my chest, I could hear her sobs. I hoped she wouldn't notice this.

I pulled out the Shard and used it too absorb the body. The stone didn't change, the amount of Energy from the Bandit Leader's cells weren't enough to affect the size. I quickly shoved it back into my pocket.

I sat onto the ground and pulled Tiffa up onto my lap. I tried my best to calm her down. I wasn't the best at this... She stopped crying over time and dried her tears. I helped her stand on shaky feet.

"Oi, you alright Tiffa? I'm sorry. I didn't see him sneak off when I was fighting." I asked, keeping one arm around waist to steady her in case she fell.

"Yeah, sniff, I'm fine. Thank you..." I gave her a reassuring grin and stepped outside. I wanted to fix the ground around here, before doing anything else, the trees too. I pulled out the Shard and placed my hand on the ground. The stone sparked and the ground instantly repaired itself. 'Thank Pryddo for Alchemy.' I thought.

I looked at the Shard, watching it's pulsing glow and the light reflecting off of it. The thing was beautiful looking. Yet, it was made by sacrificing lives of intelligent beings. It held a lot of power. Each of those Humans had somewhere between one hundred and a thousand Energy units. Though the leader had more than them. All together, the Shard has almost five thousand Energy units.

I put it away and walked around the clearing. I haven't seen a forest in... Forever! There are very little forests like these on my home world. The lack of trees, is made up for by a plant similar too a tree yet is leafless and can transmute water from the ground. Making the plant a source of water, wood and fresh oxygen.

I stared up at the blue sky. 'This is gonna be one hell of a ride' And with that, I headed back into the large cabin, a small smirk on my face...

* * *

_**(TTOZ)**_

___**Rate and Review! This took a bit too write. Suddenly coming up with the idea within an hours or two and made it. As I said it took a bit too write. Helpful writing tips are nice too! See ya! **_


	2. Past and Present

**I do not own Zero No Tsukaima**

"Talking" 'Thinking' _"Velinese Talking" -Translation-_

_The Tsariaku Of Zero_

_Chapter 2: Past and Present_

Two weeks have past since I came to this world, since I started to be Tiffania's Familiar. She got over the fact that she almost got raped by a Bandit, which I turned into a Human spike ball.

Tiffa went back to being- what I assumed -to be her normal self. It was a very uneventful two weeks in the forest, of a country I learned to be a giant floating hunk of rock and earth, called Albion. I had face-faulted when she told me this. She found my reaction to be funny.

I mainly just helped around the house, taking notice of the lack in electronics. I wanted to do something even more for her hospitality. I went out of my way to extend the house. I added my own room, and I made each room larger.

She always seemed to wear that hat of her's whenever I was around. I'm not sure why though. I guess I could ask her. So I went to do just that. I entered the house and looked around. Tiffa was no where in sight. 'Where could she be?' I went into the kitchen. She wasn't there either! 'Where is she?'

I walked around the house some more, checking different rooms and such. I came across the door I didn't check yet. I turned the door knob and opened the door. I had accidentally walked into the bathroom, while Tiffa was... drying off from a bath... My face flushed a deep red, making it look slightly pink with my pale skin. Tiffa looked at me and quickly covered herself with a towel, her face also becoming red.

I Bolted out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Putting my back against the near by wall. My heart was beating like crazy, and I was panting from my quick bolt out of that room.

The sound of a door opening could be heard and I looked to the bathroom door. Tiffa walked out- thankfully dressed this time -and walked over to me, with a small blush still on her face. "Was there something you needed? Or did you just want to sneak up on me in the bathroom?" She asked.

"No! I just wanted to ask you something!" I waved my hands innocently in front of me.

"Well then ask away. I'm all ears."

"Why do you wear that hat all the time? Is there like something on your head you don't like people seeing?" She tensed at my words, I noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, um... Y-You see... _Sigh_, if I show you the reason, you have to tell me why you wear that metal thing on your head." I nodded. She grabbed the hat on her head and pulled it off. The first thing I saw was the pointed ears that stuck out from under her golden blonde hair.

I stared at her ears for a moment. 'She's an Elf!' The way her ears pointed outwards, screamed the word 'Elf'. "So your an Elf, eh? That's cool. From what I hear Elves back from where I'm from are masters of the Elemental class Affinities."

She looked up at me with surprise. "So, you don't hate me? I thought that every Human hated Elves... Even Half-Human and Half-Elf hybrids like me are hated amongst both races. "

"Well, _Ahem, _did I say anything about being a Human? Now, about my side of the agreement." I sent a surge of Energy into the device on my head and it expanded a bit and I grabbed each side with my hands. I pulled it off, showing a pair of similar long pointed ears. Though, mine pointed upwards instead of outwards.

Tiffa's looked was one of shock. She mumbled, "Are you an Elf too?"

"No, I'm what you would call a Velinaiyan, in the universal language (English). When I first tried talking to you I spoke in universal. In my language, Velinese- dubbed Sailotta among my kind -we are called Saiwenno. This isn't my only special feature."

"What do you mean by special feature?"

I pointed at my furry silver-white belt, "This is the special feature. My tail, that symbolizes myself as a Velinaiyan." I then unwrapped my pseudo 'belt' from around my waist. It was monkey like in looks and was long enough to wrap around my waist.

She looked at the tail oddly. "It's so cute!" She squealed. I fell over and face planted the floor boards at her response. She lightly grabbed my silver-white tail and started to pet it. I literally started to purr like a cat. My face was a pinkish red and I moaned softly. Tiffa took note of my reaction and let go of my appendage.

I moved from my position on the floor and stood up. I gave Tiffa a look that said 'Why you do this?'. She giggled. "Just for future reference, my appendage is very sensitive to being petted and rubbed." I told her.

"You said you were a Velinaiyan? What is that? Like some sort of Monkey Elf?" Tiffa asked. A tick mark made itself known and I told her through clenched teeth, "Please don't call me a Monkey. We hate being called that.". She realized her non-intentional insult and apologized, "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude..."

"_Meh_, it's all right. It's not like you meant it." I gave her a small smile. I reached into the pocket of my sweater and pulled out a small cube. I pressed the top and the sides pulled away from each other, leaving a small glowing orb. It sparked before expanding outwards to reveal another device.

"What's that? And what was that box? It made this thing appear from that ball of light!" She exclaimed. I chuckled. "This 'Box' is a special storage device used among my people. It can hold different things of different sizes. But," I grinned, "it can't hold people or animals in it, only inanimate objects."

"That's so cool! That thing," Tiffa pointed to the other device I extracted from the Pocket Dimension Cube or P.D.C for short," what's its purpose?"

"This piece of equipment," I took my Energy Reader and held it near the device,"is used to project images and other things from Energy Reader. The smartest mind among my people, named Uranna Requiem, made it. She also made the Energy Reader. It is called the Holographic Enhancement Viewer or H.E.V for short." The H.E.V unfolded and I placed the port in the back of the Energy Reader, making the two connect.

My head gear folded so It would take up less space and I set down the H.E.V on the living room table and aimed it into the empty area of the room. I took a small remote from the side of it and turned it on.

It showed the main screen of the Reader and I flipped to the recorded files. The Energy Reader automatically records anything I can see and keeps it in a small file, should I need it later on.

"First things first. I'm going to tell you about my race." I went to one of the files of recorded data on Velinaiyans.

"Velinaiyans are very similar to Humans and Elves in looks and stature. Although everyone of us has a tail and our ears are pointed upwards. We don't have a very wide range of hair colours and eye colours, but once our hair reaches its full length and style it will never grow any longer. When it is cut, it will quickly grow back to its normal state. Velinaiyans can live for a lot longer than most other races can. For me I look eighteen years old currently, though I am actually twenty eight. We grow normally until the age of eighteen and we stop growing for another ten. These ten years mostly focus on the growth of our Life Energy reserves and the final process of maturing into a adult. You following so far?" I received a nod from the blonde Elf. She was surprised to find out that I was actually twelve years older than her.

I cleared my throat and continued,"Out of all the races, we have perfect control over our Life Energy. The Humans that I've encountered before (1) have managed to gain control, but not much. Our planet was not created with Magic Energy flowing through it," I showed a picture of a planet with a gold coloured aura," as a large portion of them were. So we do not have the capacity to use Magic. The only way we could gain it is if we were to be born into reality on a planet with Magic Energy." I brought up a picture of a planet with both gold and pink auras, "Me and my two brothers have the ability to do magic. Yet we were not born on a planet with such power. Hold on I'm gonna go get some drinks, 'cause I'm thirsty!" Tiffa giggled at my antics. She nodded and asked from some water.

I walked back into living room with a glass of water and one of orange juice. My race has a thing for fruit. Oranges are my favourite! Anyways... I handed my Summoner the glass of water and she took a sip and placed it on the- I'm not sure if they call it a coffee table here -table. I downed my drink in three seconds and placed the empty glass on the table, licking any extra juice off my lips with my tongue.

"Okay, _Ahem_. In my realm we have your worlds equivalent to Gods and Goddesses. We call them _Guardians_. There are three different ranks of them. First, Minor Guardians: The lowest of the three and the ones that watch over a individual planet. In my language they are represented by name and having _Teema-_ before their name. _Teema_ means planet in your language. They can have _Teema- _ or _Quinheir-_ before their name. _Quinheir_ means Minor. The second tier, Supreme Guardians: The second rank and the four watchers of the northern, eastern, western and southern quadrants of the Universe. Supreme in Velinese is _Sumelsa_. The highest tier and the ruler of them all, the Grand Guardian: His name is Pryddo. His call sign is _Requiem-_, which means Dimension. Grand in Velinese is _Dairemo_. He is the watcher of the "After Life" and is his realm to control. Last and Final thing about them is that they are all Velinaiyans and they can live for hundreds to even millions of years before dieing and being replaced by a new Guardian. Oh, and Guardian in my language is _Guerinetul_."

I exited the Velinaiyan section and moved onto the main event. My past. I explained a crucial bit of my past- the Guardians are a part of it -to Tiffa, but I'm sure she hasn't figured out my past yet.

"Now onto me. It's story time kiddies! So sit down and shut up!" I said playfully. Tiffa stared at me for a second. Her face then scrunched up and she fell over laughing. I don't know why,- yet again my lack of civilian experience -but I liked the sound of her laughter, it was contagious too. Not so long afterwards, I joined my Summoner on the floor laughing our asses off.

"Well, _snort_, lets get started shall we?" I asked, wiping a tear from my left eye.

"Yes, _giggle_, lets." She replied.

We both got our laughter under control and sat back down on the sofa.

"Here is where my journey begins..."

* * *

_**(TTOZ)**_ **_Flash Back... Fes'ka: 12 Years Old..._**

The wind blew softly. The shaking of leaves could be heard on the small ethereal world. There stand two boys and a woman. The three of them were training.

The two boys ganged up on the woman, trading punches and kicks. The woman blasted them back with a small Magic pulse, making the two boys slide on the ground before coming to a stop.

The taller of the two boys, the one with spiky silver-white hair, some orange pants and a black t-shirt with a pair of black combat boots, stood and charged a Energy Sphere into his right hand.

"_Requiem D'lara! -Dimension Sphere!-_" He threw it at the woman and just before it hit her, she swatted it away with her hand. "_Dera Yokata_! -_Now Yokata!-_" He called to the shorter boy.

The shorter boy had silver-white coloured hair, that had a single bang coming down to his nose with short spiky flame shaped hair. His ears were the Velinaiyan styled upwards pointed ears. His eyes have gold pupils with red irises with a white tint, making them look white around the edges of the iris. His tail is the same colour as his hair. His attire consists of a green long sleeved shirt and some blue pants with a pair of black combat boots.

This is, as mentioned, Yokata Detorra. His Affinity is White-Fire- also called Cryo-Fire - Guardian Slayer Magic.

"_Jah wi Fes'ka! -On it Fes'ka!-_" Yokata replied. He attempted to kick the woman in the back with his right leg. Only to be dodged, grabbed and sent face first into the ethereal grass.

The woman smiled softly, "_Pinujarra mes tuus. Urre niwa ve jeggueto. -Goodjob you two. Nice use of teamwork.-_" She complimented them.

The woman has golden blonde hair that is tied in a braid that hangs down her back and bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are normal looking with black pupils and electric blue irises. She is currently wearing a dark purple tank top and a pair of black shorts with black sandals. The woman also sported the Velinaiyan ears and golden blonde tail.

Her name is Tikani, and she is the Guardian or _Teema-Guerinetul_ of the Velinaiyan home world. Her affinity is a Super Rare Affinity... Slip-Space Magic.

"_Eki mesu rawi fennta kaan ury, Motudes! -But your still stronger than us, Mother!-"_ Fes'ka said, both him and Yokata grinned at her praise.

"_Juni gaiga, me'yo buqu fennta hete tarra. -Don't worry, you'll get stronger over time.-_" Their Mother walked over and placed her hands on their heads and messed up their hair.

"_Dera bagu'ry yun bugu shik tummu! Ri'te halun! -Now let's go get some food! I'm hungry!-_" The twins quickly followed after their parent, both with hungry looks.

After a large meal of meat, vegetables and fruit, the boys and their mother went back to the ethereal field where they had been training. Fes'ka spotted someone in the field, and immediately recognized the figure standing in the field.

Fes'ka tugged on his brother's long sleeved shirt and pointed to the person. Yokata's face split into a grin and both him and Fes'ka bolted down to the figure shouting, "_Moturek! -Father!-_"

The man had silver-white hair with some long bangs going across his face to his chin and a single one going to his nose. He has the same upwards pointed ears and silver-white tail. His eyes are also normal with amethyst purple coloured irises. He is wearing a red body suit with grey coloured armour (Same style as Present Fes'ka's armour).

His name is Kryon Detorra and- obviously -is the father of Fes'ka and Yokata. Kryon doesn't use Magic, because he was born on the Velinaiyan home world.

In his arms is a two year old with golden blonde hair, two short spiked bangs to the left of his left eye and a bang framing the right side of his face. His left eye has gold pupils and a glowing bright red iris. His right eye is very peculiar. It has a small gold circle in the middle that represented his pupil and a pair of glowing bright red triangles that crossover each other vertically. Around that is a gold circle with small red runes just below the circle. He is just wearing a small white t-shirt and black shorts with blue sandals.

This little guy's name is Kaleber Detorra and he is two years old and the youngest of the Detorra family. His Affinity is Homunculus Guardian Slayer Magic and will be able to use it when he becomes old enough.

Kryon knelt down and gave the two boys a one-armed hug. "_Fisa, veno ita mes zi cuubi? -Hello, how are you my children?-_" Kryon asked with a grin.

"_Fal hewu buun panaka unu Motudes! -We have been training with Mother!-_" Fes'ka told him.

"_Wyu veno mes turek tenru a rueba yer passana unu mesu tinni cuurek? -Why don't you guys take a break and play with your little brother?-_" He asked, looking at Tikani as he stood up.

"_Kaah ouros pinu. Mes tuus hewu buun panaka oll laipon. -That sounds good. You two have been training all day.-_" She said, walking over to Kryon and took Kaleber from his arms. She twirled him around, earning a childish giggle from the small Velinaiyan.

"_Motudes! -Mother!-_" Kaleber shouted happily.

* * *

_**(TTOZ) Four Years Later...**_

"_Lej ri jei wi! -Look I did it!-_" One sixteen year old Fes'ka shouted with happiness. He stood on the ethereal grass that made up his Mother's world. He stood before his Mother, Father, and his two brothers, the three males looking at him in awe and his Mother with a prideful look on her face.

The young Velinaiyan had achieved the status of a Ascended One, also called the Guardian State. His normal silver-white hair and tail was now a bright glowing blue. Fes'ka's eyes now have gold irises and white pupils. The final feature of his new form is the pair of gold coloured angel like wings made of pure Energy that sprouted from his back. Now his usual well of Energy has been boosted fifty times it's normal amount.

"_Rey kaah qui jit a Ashenkad Ujan lejs mehtu... -So that it what a Ascended One looks like...-_" Kryon examined his son's new transformation. Since Kyron doesn't have Magic Energy he can't unlock and use the Guardian State.

"_Wiui mesu tikuro Yokata. -It's your turn Yokata-_" Tikani gently pushed Yokata forward. Fes'ka came and stood beside his Mother. Yokata walked over to where Fes'ka was standing earlier and closed his eyes.

The wind picked up and started to blow faster as Yokata unleashed his aura. As he powered up the ethereal ground started to shake and crack in a few places. "_GAAAAAAAAH!_" Yokata roared as his spiky Life Energy aura and his flame like Magic aura exploded with light. The light quickly died down as they uncovered their eyes.

Yokata now stood before them, sporting the same features as Fes'ka. Said Velinaiyan walked up to his brother, both bumping fists with grins on their faces. "_Pinujarra cuurek! Heno fal hasar wes buqu tinni cuurek wes eon Robun-Guerinetul. -Goodjob Brother! Now we need to get little Brother to the Guardian State.-_" Fes'ka said, both Ascended Ones looking at the youngest of the three.

Kaleber nodded in agreement. He was going to become like his mom and brothers. All of them would be some of the strongest beings in the universe.

* * *

_**(TTOZ) Ten Years Later...**_

"We never should have given you that _Guerinetul-Uri'an Piqua! -Guardian's Spirit Shard!- _It turned you into a sadistic killing machine! And the worst of it all... YOU KILLED _MOTUREK! -Father!-_" Fes'ka shouted at his little Brother. Beside him was a badly wounded Yokata and his Mother, all three in the Guardian State.

At Kaleber's feet was the lifeless body of Kryon. His blood seeping all over the stone floor of the Velinaiyan castle they were in. Fes'ka had just been made the first King of the Velinaiyans. They even named the planet 'Detorra' in honour of their King.

Some time back, Tikani had implanted a Guardian's Spirit Shard into Kaleber, in hopes that it would allow him to become an Ascended one. It worked, but Kaleber had turned to the way of evil.

"He he he... HA HA HA HA! Does it look like I care, _Cuurek? -Brother?-_ I have more power than you. And now I will take the lives of trillions, so I may become the perfect being!" Kaleber shouted and charged Fes'ka.

Fes'ka evaded his attack and attempted to strike his back. Only to meet Diamond hard Carbon. One of Kaleber's Homunculus abilities is to turn the Carbon bonds in his skin into Diamond hard armour.

The King jumped back, holding his throbbing fist. He growled, charging Magic Energy into his right arm. Fes'ka's arm started to glow and change. It finally settled its shape on a golden Solstainium Sword. His forearm is covered in gold Solstainium, a curved spike at his elbow with a three foot long blade, where his hand is suppose to be.

Fes'ka charged forward, aiming to strike the Homunculus user with a vertical slash. Kaleber smirked and turned his fingers into blades and blocked the attack. The Homunculus user flicked his Brother's arm away with a flick of his wrist and cut the blade into pieces.

Fes'ka cried out in pain and regenerated the blade using his Magic. "HA!" Fes'ka unleashed his aura, making a miniature light show with his auras. The King changed his left arm into an exact copy of the right one and charged at Kaleber. The youngest of the three smirked evilly and bolted at his older Brother.

Both Guardian Slayers disappeared from sight and reappeared in the air, trading blows with their blades. Fes'ka closed his mouth and gathered Life Energy into it. A small sphere formed and glowed brightly. Fes'ka jumped back and opened his mouth. "_Requiem D'lara! -Dimension Sphere!-_" He shouted and fired the ball of Energy into Kaleber's face.

A cloud of smoke came from the explosion and lingered in the air around the two Guardian Slayers. It quickly dissipated and they came back into view. Kaleber had gold and red bolts of bio-electricity running over his face, repairing the slightly burnt skin and returning it to its previous state.

He had forgotten that his little Brother could regenerate. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

In the background, Tikani and Yokata watched their relatives battle it out. The Minor Guardian clenched her fist. This was all her fault. If she hadn't given the boy the Shard then this would never had happened.

"I'll fix this. I'll banish him forever!" Tikani told herself. She gathered both Magic and Life Energies into her hands. She molded the Energy into a Slip-Space Lock. A technique that can put someone into a coma until the one whom activated the Runes deactivates them.

Yokata looked at his Mother, "_Motudes? -Mother?-_ What are you doing?"

"I'm going to seal Kaleber in a Slip-Space Lock and end his rain of terror.

Back with Fes'ka and Kaleber. Both of them had their hands locked together and they were smashing their foreheads together. Fes'ka pushed his sibling back, though this turned out to be a bad idea as Kaleber rammed his knee into Fes'ka's chin. "Agh!" Fes'ka grunted in pain from the blow to the jaw.

"Time to get serious!" Kaleber shouted with a evil grin and unleashed his aura. Fes'ka quickly followed and started to charge up his own power. Kaleber grabbed his head band that covered his right eye and pushed it up so it sat on his forehead, revealing his "Ultimate Vision" eye. The Homunculus user vanished from sight and kicked Fes'ka up into the air. He quickly descended to the ground and clapped his hands, placing them onto the stone floor. His Shard activated, sending Alchemical Magic Energy into the floor as he ran equations through his head and sent numerous large stone pillars towards the still airborne Fes'ka.

'God... _Smash! _Agh! Dammit... _Slam!_ Gah! It! _Smash! Boom! Crack!_ Ah! My ribs!" Fes'ka swore between breaths. Another pillar of stone was sent into the Velinaiyan King's back. "Ah!" He was then sent strait into the ruined, cold floor by one of the pillars.

Fes'ka was dazed. He could hear the heavy foot steps of somebody approaching. He managed to move his head to stare at Kaleber, his Brother's evil grin never fading. "I guess it's over _Tonno Cuurek! -Big Brother!-_ I win! You lose! Now I will finish off the rest of your loved ones and destroy this entire planet! But first... I have to take out the trash..."

Kaleber grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and started to gather Energy from the Shard. Gold and red lightning dancing over his arms and forming into a ball, held in his right hand. The Homunculus user removed his left hand and stood beside Fes'ka. Kaleber raised his right hand, the gold and red Energy Ball sparking with power. "Say good bye to your loved ones! HA HA HA!" He brought his hand down towards Fes'ka. He stared up at the sphere, his life flashing before his eyes.

Just when he thought he was a goner. Tikani jumped onto Kaleber's back and slammed her hand onto his back, catching him off guard. She jumped off and fired a beam of Slip-Space Magic, nailing him right in the back.

The Homunculus user was sent flying into a nearby wall, the crash making the room shake. The Runes on Kaleber's back, flared to life and quickly made a sheet of Magic over him. Before he was sealed he managed out one last, "NO!..." and he was gone, trapped forever inside of his own mind scape.

"Fes'ka! Are you okay?!" Yokata and Tikani rushed over to the fallen King.

"I'm, _Cough_, fine... Just tired..." Fes'ka drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Tikani gave a small smile at Fes'ka's peaceful state. She picked her son up and carried him off to the infirmary, some tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

_**(TTOZ) One Week Later...**_

Fes'ka, Yokata and Tikani were all sitting in Tikani's room, discussing what to do with the Homunculus user. So far the only thing they could come up with was to put him into a sort of preservation capsule and send him deep into space.

All three of them agreed and started to work on designs for a device to keep Kaleber from being released. Yokata had shown them a picture of an extinct Ancient Dragon from a Velinaiyan history book.

During the week after Kaleber's attack on his relatives, Kryon had been given a proper burial and they had sworn to never let another Guardian Slayer arise. For they had experienced the power of a rogue Ascended One.

Soon the final design for the Dragon capsule was finished. The final project was a ginormous Dragon the size of a mountain. Its Adamant hide was coloured dark grey and inside of its mouth swirled with magma coloured Energy.

Kaleber was stored away inside the metal behemoth and the Dragon was activated and sent off into space, to never bee seen again.

Fes'ka returned to his duties as the King and led his people to a new age of peace.

Yokata resumed his position of being the leader of Fes'ka's forces, adamant on keeping the planet safe.

Tikani went back to her Guardian's Plane and watched over Detorra and its inhabitants, as was her duties from the beginning of her existence.

* * *

_**(TTOZ) Back To The Present...**_

"So that is basically my life story. So what do you think?" I asked Tiffa. She had been a very good listener and seemed to be extremely interested in my Magic. The Half-Elf was shocked when she found out about me being the child of a God, a super powerful warrior and a King.

When she started to act like I was royalty, I sweat dropped and told her that I was technically no longer a Ruler, since I had "died" from over exerting myself. She had sheepishly grinned and giggled. I gave her back my own grin.

I told her then about the different Affinities of my Universe and what some of them did. I gave her some examples, such as Light Magic and its side form of Hard Light Magic, a Elemental Affinity. Mind Wrecker, a Catalyst Affinity. She knew about my Solstainium Magic and told her that it was a Periodic Elemental class Magic type. I gave her one final example of the final class, Super Rare, and I explained one of the six known Super Rares. The one that I explained was Dragon. Its basically pure Magic Energy.

I told her some about Guardian Slayer Magic. The only difference that the user had was gold pupils and coloured irises that showed their affinity. A Guardian Slayer's Magic aura is always gold and not the colour of the Element, like Water or Lightning, the latter being blue with gold outlines and the former being a transparent light blue.

She was immediately asking me to teach her a type. "What type of Magic do you currently use? It might be different for a Human or Elf to learn a Magic, but a Velinaiyan learns his or her Magic upon birth. Well... They don't learn it that soon, but they are born with their future Affinity. So, I'm not sure if you could learn one of the Affinities." Her face slightly drooped at my last sentence.

I smiled a small smile and told her, "But, for your sake, I shall try to teach you one. But you need to tell me your current Affinity."

She brightened up like a Barakunu (2) making a Volcano erupt. "My Magic is called... Uh... Void I think? I know I can erase people's memories with it."

I blinked, 'Void? That's a defensive Magic. What she is describing, sounds like a form of Mind Wrecker Magic.'

"Well... What your describing, sounds like a type of Mind Wrecker. Maybe it's a new type of Magic I've never heard of before. I will try to teach you a Affinity but you need to choose one. Here, I'll being up a list of them." I used the projector H.E.V to bring up a list of Magic Types.

_Elemental_

Fire (Red/Normal, Blue/Hydro, White/Cryo, Gray/Wind), Water, Wind, Earth, Volcanic, Lightning, Ice, Nature, Light/Hard Light, Shadow/Hard Shadow, Void.

_Catalyst_

Energized Gear, Time Phazer, Healing, Enchanting, Sound, Telepathy, Alchemy, Combat Alchemy, Energy Make, Telekinesis, Illusion, Speed, Teleportation, Rune, Melee, Mind Wrecker.

_Periodic Elements_

Bronze/Egarto Bronze, Silver/Tokipa Silver, Iron/Galick Iron, Steel/Forjon Steel, Platinum/Nimbasa Platinum, Titanium/Biscan Titanium, Retainium, Mithril, Adamantine, Carbon, Solstainium.

_Super Rare_

Plasma, Dragon, Slip-Space, Homunculus, Dark-Fire, Bright-Fire.

"These are the types I know of and can possibly teach you." I pointed to the holographic screen, "I was never a teacher, but I will try my best to teach you. Just saying, the Super Rares are incredibly difficult. "

"Hm..." Tiffa stared at the screen for a good five or more minutes, trying to figure out a Affinity.

"Ah! I know just the one!" She shouted happily.

"Okay, shoot. Which one?" I asked, wondering what to prepare to teach her with.

"I want to learn the blue fire!"

Hydro-Fire? She actually chose a pretty good one if you ask me.

"So you want Hydro-Fire?" She nodded, "Okay, I'll teach you it. I like that Affinity too. I just need to prepare some things."

I put away the equipment I pulled out earlier and placed my Energy Reader back on my head, covering my ears. I dug through my pocket and found a P.D.C with a bunch off books and studying material in it.

When I found out that my Mother had given me a different variety of things, I was thankful and now I finally get to use the stuff. It would be a waste to not use these books.

"I will start to teach you tomorrow. I will need to get the right stuff out too teach you with, that my _Motudes -Mother-_ gave me. See you in the morning!" I waved to her as I got up and walked out of the living room.

_**(TTOZ) Fes'ka's Room...**_

I entered my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Sitting down on my bed, I opened the P.D.C and threw it into the air, near the floor. Its contents appeared on the floor in a neat pile from a flash of light.

I stared at the pile of books for a moment and picked up the small holo-pad on the floor next to it. I turned it on and it showed a picture of my Mother. I blinked and scrolled down with the holographic touch screen. Below the picture were two links. One was a scrap book filled with pictures. The second was a message from my Mother.

I opened the Message and read it. I read through the whole thing slowly and a tear escaped my left eye. I smiled and wiped the fluid away and started to sort through the books and put them on my bookshelf, so they were organized.

There were even some of my favourite novels from back home and put them on a smaller shelf by my bed. There were a lot more books than I thought. There was a second P.D.C filled with reading material and a few of my personal holo-pads. I'm starting to think my Mother must have raided my chambers.

My left eye twitched at the thought of my Mother going through my personal stuff.

It took a full two hours to organize and put the books away. By that time it was nearing night time. The sun was just about to disappear behind the mountains and trees.

I left my room and joined Tiffa for dinner. After that I did my usual things before I went to bed. Brushing my teeth and what not. I removed the plates from my armour and took off my sweater and went to bed. I silently told myself to torture my Mother by tickling her, for not leaving me some clothes.

Oh well... It is kinda hard to do that to her if I can't ever go back to her... Whatever... I have some training to do with my summoner in the morning. 'I hope teaching isn't as hard as I think it is...

_**(TTOZ)**_

_**Rate and Review! Helpful tips are welcome to improve my writing! So we finally figure out about Fes'ka's past. Hoped you guys and girls liked the chapter!**_

_**1. There are more Humans out in the Universe that are more advanced than others of their species.**_

_**2. A Barakunu is a Detorran animal. It is known for forcefully making the crust's plates move and causing Volcanic eruptions. The Barakunu is a Wolf like Golem in appearance, but it can change its shape using the Magma that makes up it's body.**_


End file.
